batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow of the Phantasm
Shadow of the Phantasm is the annual issue #1 of Batman & Robin Adventures. It explains the aftermath of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. Plot Andrea drags the Joker into the sewer preparing her vengeance Batman's words return giving her pause in her quest for vengeance. However she is then separated from the Joker by an explosion,she then decided the man who had murdered her father was dead as she left Gotham City for three years. But on this night she has returned in her Phantasm disguise, as she stops a sniper from shooting Bruce Wayne at the behest of a shadowed figure who shows pleasure that Andrea has returned. While inside Bruce is being interviewed by Summer Gleason for his contributions to Gotham's orphans,however the interview is interrupted by Andrea who informs Bruce during a dance that someone is attempting to kill him.However the two are separated by a smoke blast as Andrea jumps from the window with Bruce returning to Alfred to take him home,but are stopped by Andrea who gets in as they start to return to Wayne Manor only for "Andrea" to reveal she is not who she says she is as she transforms. The woman then forces Alfred to drive taking the two to her boss, while Bruce begins questioning Kitsune before attempting to fight her. However unarmed and about to be killed he is rescued by Phantasm who drives her away as the three return home. Andrea then tells the story of how she has traveled the world acting as a spy, thief and enforcer to anyone who would pay her, before Bruce tells her that nothing can happen between them again before the two begin a passionate kiss. However Alfred is then knocked out, as Andrea and Bruce are ambushed by armed men as Andrea calls for "Alfred" to call the police only to be knocked out from behind by Kitsune who had taken Alfred as a disguise. Held at gunpoint Bruce jumps from the library window into the ocean below, where he enters the cave through a drainage duct and suits up.He then deduces Andrea was the primary target all along before heading out to rescue her,as a man with a joker like smile awakens Andrea revealing himself to be Arthur Reeves. He then has Kitsune prepare to slit Andrea's throat before Batman arrives defeating Arthur's thugs and Kitsune, but is knocked out from behind by Arthur utilizing Phantasm's bladed hand with Arthur then unmasking Batman as Bruce Wayne much to his surprise. And as Arthur prepares to slit a defenseless Bruce's throat he is saved by Andrea,who despite Bruce's pleas for her to leave vows to end this. In her Phantasm garb once again Arthur dives impaling her and falling from the building only to learn Andrea isn't in the costume hitting the ground and dying. Afterwards the police arrive arresting Kitsune, as Batman tells Gordon he never knew who the person behind the Phantasm mask was before taking off. As Andrea in possession of Kitsune's hologram projector watches him leave from afar, with tears in her eyes. Characters *Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Andrea Beaumont *Arthur Reeves *Commissioner Gordon *Summer Gleeson Category:Comics